


Il serpente che morde la sua coda

by BuFr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Finale, Time Loop
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuFr/pseuds/BuFr
Summary: (Spoilers di "Avengers - Infinity War")Thor ha battuto Thanos, ma ormai è un uomo spezzato, l'ombra di se stesso. Implora l'aiuto di Doctor Strange per realizzare un ultimo, folle, disperato desiderio per poter stare assieme a Loki.





	Il serpente che morde la sua coda

Era finita. La Stormbreaker, ormai prolungamento della sua mano, era ancora sporca di una poltiglia difficilmente identificabile, probabilmente ciò che di più vicino in un Titano vi era a ossa, materia grigia e sangue. Thor era finalmente libero dai propri fantasmi.  
Ora la strada sarebbe parsa obbligata a tutti: metà del suo popolo era ancora in vita, messa al sicuro da Valkyrie. Avevano ancora bisogno di una guida.  
Ma alla fine, con che faccia avrebbe potuto tornare da loro? Non era stato in grado, come re, di proteggerli. Non aveva nemmeno idea di cosa ne fosse stato dell'altra metà di Asgard.  
Molti dei morti dopo lo schiocco di dita erano tornati indietro, ma Thor non aveva assolutamente idea di dove potessero trovarsi quegli asgardiani.  
Di sicuro, a essere tornato in vita era lo Stregone Supremo di New York. Il suo contributo alla vittoria era stato fondamentale, solo grazie a lui Thor era riuscito a rimediare al suo madornale errore di valutazione: erano tornati indietro nel tempo e stavolta avevano vinto.  
Thor conosceva la strada. Ancora grondante di sudore e sangue, il re di Asgard trovò lo stregone davanti alla finestra circolare del Sanctum Sanctorum, ormai sfasciata.  
Tutto sembrava tornato al suo posto, solamente adesso quello che ne restava erano macerie.  
“È un privilegio ricevere la visita del Salvatore dell'universo” lo accolse Strange, dandogli ancora le spalle.  
Ai piedi della scala, Thor lasciò cadere a terra Stormbreaker, quasi sfondando il parquet impolverato. Commentò, caustico: “Stavolta ho mirato alla testa.”  
“Che cosa ti porta proprio qui, dopo la tua vittoria? Ti credevo a festeggiare.”  
“E cosa dovrei festeggiare?” chiese Thor stanco morto. Si guardò le mani callose. “E con chi?”  
“Con gli altri Avengers. Con il tuo popolo.”  
“Il mio popolo sta meglio, senza di me” rispose Thor affranto. “Ogni volta che sono tornato da loro ho solo causato altri problemi. Valkyrie sarà certo un capo più saggio di me. Per tutti i fulmini, persino Loki è stato per loro un re migliore...”  
“È per questo che sei infelice? Ti manca tuo fratello?” Solo ora Doctor Strange si voltò, con la sua espressione imperturbabile. “Loki Laufeyson è sempre stato una minaccia, per la Terra e per Asgard. Buona parte del male che ha ricevuto se lo è procurato da solo.”  
“Ma era mio fratello!” ringhiò Thor. “E...”  
“Quando si tratta di lui, sei sempre stato cieco. È la tua maggiore debolezza.”  
“Forse sì. Ma è morto da eroe, per me.”  
“È morto perché aveva con sé la Gemma dello Spazio. È stato lui a procurarsi la morte. È stato la causa prima e ultima della propria rovina.”  
“Basta così!” tuonò Thor, spalancando gli occhi di diverso colore. “Non sono qui per chiederti un giudizio su mio fratello!”  
“E perché sei qui, allora, asgardiano?”  
“Sono qui per...” Thor si sgonfiò mano a mano. Nel suo volto apparve paura, incertezza. Dolore. “Perché adesso non ho più una sola ragione al mondo, nemmeno la vendetta. Non respiro più. Uccidere Thanos ha occupato la mia mente per tutti questi anni, avevo quello a cui aggrapparmi per non pensare. Ma adesso... non ho più niente.”  
“Sai che non è così.”  
“No, Stregone, io... Credo di meritarmi qualcosa in cambio, dopo aver ucciso Thanos” scandì Thor con fermezza.  
Strange prese un lungo respiro di rassegnazione, senza schiudere la bocca. “Non posso usare la Gemma del Tempo solo per salvare Loki, è escluso.”  
“Non ti chiederò questo” rispose Thor.  
“Hai già perso tuo fratello, in passato, e sei sopravvissuto. Perché adesso è diverso?”  
“Forse perché adesso è morto davvero” rispose Thor con una smorfia. I suoi occhi sembrarono catturati dal flusso dei pensieri: “La prima volta che credevo che fosse morto, la speranza che così non fosse non mi ha mai abbandonato. La seconda volta, quando credevo che fosse stato ucciso dagli elfi oscuri... subito ero convinto di poter reagire, di poter essere forte. Ma il lutto invece di scemare è diventato sempre più intenso, fino a rovinare la mia relazione con Jane Foster. Poi, il più grande regalo che la vita poteva farmi... Loki era vivo. Era tornato da me. Avevamo una seconda occasione. E... a quel punto, non eravamo più solo fratelli. Loki è il mio sposo, Stregone Supremo. Credevo che avremmo passato il resto dell'eternità a regnare su Asgard insieme e invece mi è stato strappato di nuovo, subito. Non è giusto. Dopo esserci rappacificati abbiamo avuto solo tre giorni insieme, su quella nave. Tre giorni bellissimi, come un sole accecante, prima che lui mi venisse portato via di nuovo. Soltanto tre dannatissimi giorni!”  
La sua voce si era fatta mano a mano più profonda, vibrante, fino a far tremare le pareti del Sanctum Sanctorum. Strange guardò il dio norreno con profonda tristezza. Era solo l'ombra della persona che era stato quando aveva messo piede lì la prima volta.  
“Spiegami ciò che vuoi, avanti” gli concesse, neutro.  
Thor salì qualche scalino e si fermò a metà. “Ho saputo che tu sei in grado di creare loop temporali grazie alla Gemma del Tempo. Che l'hai già fatto.”  
Improvvisamente, Stephen cominciò a sentirsi più a disagio di quanto non fosse stato fino a quel momento. Molto teso, rispose circospetto: “Solo una volta. Sicuramente non posso considerarlo un hobby. Ma perché dovrebbe interessarti qualcosa del genere?”  
Con l'espressione di un uomo completamente disperato, Thor lo fissò dritto negli occhi. “Perché è quello che ti sto chiedendo. Crea un loop temporale. Per me.”  
“A che cosa potrebbe servirti un loop temporale?” replicò Strange, che rifiutava anche solo di provare a trovare il termine di quel filo logico.  
“Per viverci dentro” dichiarò Thor. Il suo occhio destro brillò, come se non stesse guardando Strange ma fosse rivolto a un sogno bellissimo, da cui non voleva svegliarsi. “Per sempre.”  
Stephen cominciò a parlare in fretta, come tutte le volte in cui voleva celare agli altri la sua inquietudine: “L'unica volta che ho creato un loop temporale, ho dovuto romperlo. Avevo intrappolato dentro un Signore della Dimensione Oscura ed è quasi impazzito. Non imprigionerò in un loop te, Thor, neanche se si trattasse solo di una dozzina di cicli.”  
“Chiunque tu abbia intrappolato, non era assieme a una persona che amava e che aveva perso per sempre.”  
“Tu vaneggi.”  
“Non posso riavere Loki, non potrò mai avere altro che quei tre giorni... Ma se non ho altro che quelli, allora li voglio avere fino in fondo. Li voglio rivivere, per sempre, in eterno.”  
“È una pazzia, Thor!”  
“È la mia richiesta!” urlò il Dio. “Me lo merito, per aver salvato l'universo!”  
“Non resisteresti” cercò di dire con più calma e comprensione. “Arriverebbe un momento in cui ti pentiresti amaramente della tua richiesta e allora ti troveresti a dover scegliere tra continuare questa tortura eterna, oppure rinunciare a Loki ancora una volta.”  
“Non accadrà. Ho fatto abbastanza per questo universo, Strange. L'ho salvato, ma è tutto. Non mi interessa più.” Allargò le braccia con un sorriso affranto. “Me lo devi.”  
“Io non ti devo nulla. La mia risposta è no” terminò lui e gli voltò le spalle, turbato, il mantello che sottolineò il suo moto di chiusura.  
Thor non disse niente, non insisté. Ma ogni giorno, per settimane, tornò a porre a Doctor Strange la sua richiesta, con una tenacia tale che a un certo punto parve a Stephen stesso di essere finito intrappolato in un loop. Ogni giorno diceva il suo no a Thor e ogni giorno lui tornava.  
La vita andava avanti, gli Avengers si innamoravano, si sposavano, si ritiravano dalle scene. Ma Thor non voleva andare avanti, era ancora lì.  
Fino al giorno in cui ripeté la sua richiesta, con le stesse parole e con lo stesso identico dolore del primo giorno. “Ti supplico, Strange. Fammi tornare a quei tre giorni e permettimi di riviverli in eterno.”  
E Strange questa volta rispose: “Va bene. Lo farò.”

“Servirà molto potere per raggiungere lo scopo, perché non si tratta di mettere in loop gli ultimi minuti, ma una porzione di tempo specifica appartenente al passato” spiegò Doctor Strange a Thor nel santuario. Tutte le porte erano chiuse, nessuno avrebbe mai conosciuto gli estremi di quel patto, secondo la volontà dello stesso Thor. “Mi verrà in aiuto il fatto che tuo fratello fosse uno stregone. Posso usare il suo potere per ancorarmi a quel preciso momento nel tempo e generare e questa piccola camera dalle pareti più forti del diamante. Poi chiuderla in un cerchio eterno... un uroboros, il serpente che si morde la coda.”  
Con i suoi poteri ne disegnò l'immagine sacra nell'aria e Thor ebbe un moto di discernimento.  
“Sì, avevamo qualcosa del genere anche da noi... Solo che si chiamava Jǫrmungand ed era figlio di Loki. Lunga storia, un errore adolescenziale...”  
“Sì” rispose Strange con una smorfia, poi continuò, “a ogni modo, tu sarai intrappolato in questo ciclo e appena avrà termine, esso ricomincerà da capo. Nel momento in cui Thanos con la sua nave si avvicinerà alla vostra, sarà quello in cui il cerchio si interromperà e tornerà all'inizio. Non dovrai mai rivivere la morte di tuo fratello...”  
“È esattamente ciò che voglio” rispose Thor con la sua voce profonda, tranquillo.  
“Ci sono alcuni aspetti che dovrai avere ben chiaro in mente.” Si voltò verso di lui e per la prima volta da che erano lì lo guardò intensamente negli occhi. “Qualunque cosa farai in quei tre giorni, non cambierà il fatto che il tempo alla fine si riazzererà e... nulla che avrai conseguito fino a quel momento avrà più valore. Se cercherai di mettere in guardia tuo fratello o il tuo popolo dal rischio che corre non risolverai nulla, poiché allo scadere dei tre giorni il tempo si riavvolgerà, loro non ricorderanno niente e sarai di nuovo punto e a capo. Non potrai cambiare il futuro, perché non ci sarà alcun futuro per te. Lo capisci?”  
Thor annuì, incerto per la prima volta.  
“Il loop rappresenterà il tuo inizio e la tua fine. Il lato positivo è che non sarai costretto ad agire sempre allo stesso modo. Potrai dire o fare cose diverse, di volta in volta. Soltanto, non potrai mai andare oltre quell'orizzonte.”  
“E non voglio farlo” rispose Thor. Deglutì amaro. “Oltre l'orizzonte c'è Thanos.”  
“Sarai intrappolato in un loop, Thor” gli ricordò ancora una volta Strange. “Insieme a Loki” aggiunse, un poco incredulo che potesse volere un 'dono' del genere.  
“Non chiedo altro.”  
“Vuoi vivere quei tre giorni ancora una volta, e ancora innumerevoli volte?”  
“Mai ho inteso cosa più divina.”  
“D'accordo.” Il dottore aprì l'occhio di Agamotto e fece ruotare entrambe le mani, usando tutto il suo potere per gettare un'ancora col passato, cercando il particolare timbro del potere di Loki. Infine lo trovò e lo agganciò. Vide appena Thor, mentre veniva inondato dalla luce, e gli disse: “È stato un onore conoscerti, figlio di Odino.”  
Thor gli rispose con il primo sorriso autentico da anni. Era quello di un uomo liberato.  
Rimasto solo, Strange pensò a quanto fosse ironico che per certi uomini potesse essere una gabbia a rappresentare la libertà.

Per i primi due secondi, Thor non ebbe piena coscienza di dove fosse né, a dire il vero, si ricordava pienamente perché era lì. La vista era sfocata, debole. Gli ci volle un po' per rendersi conto di vedere di nuovo da un occhio solo e che l'immagine nello specchio davanti era la sua. Nel riflesso aveva ancora l'occhio coperto, come suo padre.  
Alzò la mano per toccare quella placca che non indossava da un po'. Finalmente riuscì a mettere a fuoco attorno a sé, la stanza familiare, la vista dalla nave sul cielo stellato.  
“Ti dona” disse una voce tranquilla alle sue spalle e gli fece prendere un colpo, perché Thor l'aveva riconosciuta. Si voltò verso Loki, fermo sulla soglia della stanza. Visto che il Dio del Tuono lo fissava sbalordito, senza parlare, il fratello aggiunse: “Pensavi che non sarei tornato?”  
Loki era lì, erano sull'astronave, Asgard era appena stata disintegrata. E Loki era lì.  
Con un balzò fu su di lui e lo abbracciò a piena forza, affondò il viso nei suoi lunghi capelli neri. “Sei qui!”  
Un po' stupito da quello slancio, Loki si irrigidì. “Ehi, sapevo che saresti stato contento di vedermi, ma non mi aspettavo tanto entusiasmo!”  
“Scusa” fece Thor sorridente. Si tirò indietro asciugandosi le lacrime dall'occhio buono. “Ti ho bruciato la battuta. Giuro che non succederà la prossima volta.”  
“Cosa?” chiese Loki perplesso, ma Thor non gli diede tempo di elaborare: lo schiacciò contro lo stipite e lo baciò come la prima volta, come infinite altre volte avrebbe fatto.  
Un attimo immenso che tendeva la sua luce verso un infinito più longevo dell'universo. Quello per cui aveva lottato.  
“Thor...” ansimò Loki stordito dalla sua carica quando questi lo lasciò libero. Aveva gli occhi dischiusi appena, come se anche lui volesse godersi il momento.  
“D'ora in poi, niente ci separerà più” disse il fratello. Avvertì l'elettricità di quella promessa, del reale significato che Loki non poteva conoscere né avrebbe potuto ricordare anche nel caso che lui gliel'avesse raccontato.  
Il solo a sapere la verità sarebbe stato Thor e avrebbe custodito quel segreto per entrambi.  
Quel che contava era che, dentro quel cerchio, erano al sicuro.  
Insieme, in eterno.


End file.
